


Don't Worry About Me

by tyrus_tea



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Protective Cyrus, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrus_tea/pseuds/tyrus_tea
Summary: Buffy thought about what Andi had just said for a moment. She was right. Cyrus often made comments about wanting to be with someone, and TJ was a really great guy. Maybe Andi was right. Even if Buffy didn’t get her fairytale romance, Cyrus should.





	Don't Worry About Me

As much as she used to deny it, Buffy liked Marty. Like, a lot. She eventually stopped telling her friends that she only wanted to be friends with him, because she knew they didn’t believe her anymore. Things had been ok for a while. She was getting comfortable in the friend zone. The friend zone was a nice place to be, until it wasn’t. Buffy couldn’t take it anymore. She leaned in for a kiss, and Martly leaned away from her. 

One of the worst parts of this whole ordeal was that Buffy tried to kiss Marty after school on Monday, and she didn’t have the weekend to recover from the total embarrassment before seeing him at school.  
________________

“Buffy I’m sorry but, Rachel and I just broke up. And, I think we’re better as friends. I don’t wanna lose you over this, but I don’t think that we should date.”

“Oh, ok. Sorry.” Buffy whispered sadly.

“It’s fine. Things don’t have to be weird. We’re Buffy and Marty. We get each other. We’re still friends.”  
________________

“It was so embarrassing, Andi! I’ll never recover!” Buffy recounted what had happened to Andi. They were currently eating lemon poppy seed muffins in the cafeteria, waiting for school to start. 

“Well, it doesn’t sound great, but give it sometime, and you’ll go back to being best friends that don’t feel awkward being around each other.” Andi offered advice.

“Ya, friends. Great.” she said bitterly.

“What? The friend zone is demonized, you know. It can be really nice. If Marty doesn’t feel the same way , there’s nothing you can do about it, Buff. Try to appreciate what you have. Being friends is better than being strangers.”

“I wish you were wrong so that I could ignore you.”

“Well if you’re waiting for that to happen, get comfortable, because it won’t.” Andi replied with plenty of sas.

“What about when you said that Jonah and Amber together made sense?”

“Ok fine, I have been wrong once in my life. I think that a pretty good record to have.” The two girls were too busy laughing to notice TJ walking up their table with two muffins in his hands. TJ had become well acquainted with the good hair crew. At first he was only friends with Cyrus, but Andi and Buffy were growing on him, and he was growing on them too.

“Hey guys, do you know where Cyrus is?”

“He’s not coming in today. He’s sick.” Buffy replied.

“Oh…”TJ seemed disappointed, but his disappointment quickly changed to worry.”Is he ok?”

“Cyrus’ fine. He just has a cold.” Buffy reassured him.

“Oh.”TJ looked relieved. “Do you think that Jonah wants my muffin?” He asked forcing a smile.

“Of course he will. It was nice of you to get an extra one for Cyrus.” Andi asked raising her eyebrows. TJ didn’t notice, but Buffy did.

TJ began blushing,”Eh, it’s not a big deal. I know he really likes them.” he said sounding a tad bit flustered. 

Jonah came a few minutes later, and graciously accepted TJ’s extra muffin. The four of them chatted for a while. It was really just Andi, Buffy, and Jonah talking, and TJ would only chime in once in a while. 

The rest of the day was pretty awkward for Buffy. Seeing as she had many classes with Marty, she kept a low profile. Whenever Marty saw her in passing, he would try to talk to her, but Buffy would just rush past him.

Before basketball practice started, Andi went to the gym to talk with Buffy.

“Hey Andi, what’er ya doing here?”

“Hey Buffy, did you notice how TJ was acting when you mentioned Cyrus?”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh my god, you’re more oblivious than Jonah.”

“Hey, that can’t be true.”

“Buffy, I think that TJ likes Cyrus.”

“What? I don’t think so.”

“Ok, now you’re looking way more oblivious than Jonah. Did you not notice how he was sad when Cyrus wasn’t here, or how her was worried when he found out that Cyrus was sick?”

“Well ya, they’re close friends.”

“Or how he blushed when I said that it was nice of him to get Cyrus a muffin, or how-

“Andi! I get it. You think that TJ likes Cyrus. I guess you could be right, but what does this change?” Buffy questioned.

Andi’s smug expression softened.”It’s just that, I feel kinda bad whenever I talk about Jonah, or you talk about Marty in front of him. And yes, I know touchy subject, you and Marty don’t feel the same way, but Cyrus doesn’t know that. For all he knows we both have guys that we like, that like us back, and he has no one. Whenever he says that he’s happy for us, I can always see that he’s hurting inside. I was thinking, maybe TJ could be his person.”

Buffy thought about what Andi had just said for a moment. She was right. Cyrus often made comments about wanting to be with someone, and TJ was a really great guy. Maybe Andi was right. Even if Buffy didn’t get her fairytale romance, Cyrus should.

“I guess you’re right. Cyrus deserves to have a great boyfriend.”

“What did I tell you Buffy? I am always right, and have never ever been wrong.” Buffy raised an eyebrow.”Except for that one time, I have never been wrong. Geez, you won’t let that one go, will you?”

“Nope!”

A beat of silence past.”It sucks that there’s nothing we can do to bring TJ and Cyrus together.” Andi said. Right before Buffy could answer, the basketball teams came flooding in the gym, including TJ.

“See you tomorrow, Buff.”

“See ya!”

As Buffy walked home, she thought more and more how TJ acted around Cyrus, and realised that Andi was right. She could be as oblivious as Jonah sometimes. Buffy also thought about how Cyrus acted around TJ, and realized that they might have mutual feelings. If Andi’s guess about TJ’s feeling was correct of course. Buffy didn’t really have a plan on how to get the two together, but she would find a way.

The next day, Buffy walked to school with Andi and TJ. 

“So, do either of you guys know if Cyrus is gonna be at school today?” Andi and Buffy exchanged a knowing glance when TJ asked them.

“Not sure.” Buffy responded. TJ deflated a little. They continued their walk to school without any more mentions of Cyrus. 

Once they got to school, the three were delighted to see Cyrus as his locker. TJ ran up to him especially fast, and Buffy and Andi shared another look. 

“Cyrus! Hey! How ya feeling?” He asked as the other two girls caught up to him.

“Ok I guess. Better than yesterday, but not great.” Cyrus sniffed. He sounded tired and pretty congested. 

TJ offered him some cough drops and tissues that he had brought. Cyrus gratefully accepted them, and was about to give TJ a big hug.

“Wait, I don’t wanna get you sick.” Cyrus frowned, but he smiled as he felt TJ’s arms around him.

“I never get sick, Underdog.”

Meanwhile, Andi and Buffy were having a full blown conversation with only facial expressions. TJ’s crush seemed so obvious now that Buffy was thinking about it. Their hug lasted a little longer than expected. Then they were off to class with TJ’s arm slung around Cyrus.

“I can’t believe I didn’t realize how TJ acts around Cyrus. Maybe I am as oblivious as Jonah.”

“I don’t think that’s humanly possible.” Andi replied.

“Oh no...” Buffy whispered.

“What?”

“Marty’s coming. I better go-”

“Or, you could stay and talk to him. He obviously wants to talk to you. He probably thinks your mad at him or something.”

“I’m not mad at him.”

“But he doesn’t know that.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t think that. Besides, I’m not ready to talk to him. Bye!”

Andi sighed,”Bye.”

Watching TJ fuss over Cyrus during lunch was unbearable. It was so obvious that the two boys liked each other. It was really annoying Buffy that they haven’t confessed their feelings. It was so painfully clear to everyone around them that they had feelings for each other, but they still weren’t together. Buffy’s feelings weren’t reciprocated by her crush, but maybe Cyrus could be happy with his crush. She knew she had to do something, she just had to get one of them by themselves. 

“I’m going to get some more fries.” said Cyrus.”Ooo, me too.” added Andi. Now was Buffy’s chance. She quickly maneuvered herself so that she was sitting in front of TJ.

As soon as Cyrus and Andi were out of earshot, she turned to TJ.”So you like Cyrus, right?”

TJ began choking and coughing on his food.”Wh-hat? Why would you? What gave you? Huh? Umm…..”

“Oh come on! It’s obvious, just admit it.” Buffy was getting impatient. She didn’t have a lot of time.

“It...it is?” the color drained from TJ’s face.

“Ha, so you admit it! Great! You need to tell him!”

“What? Buffy I didn’t...I don't ....I'm not…..Ok fine! But please, don’t say anything!” TJ was panicking. 

“TJ, you need to tell him!”

“No, Buffy I-”

“Shhhh, here he comes!” Buffy was totally oblivious to the fear in TJ’s eyes. He shook his head and mouthed,”No...no.” but the words didn’t come out.

“I can’t believe they only had one more serving of fries.” Cyrus said as he enviously watched Andi eat.”Sorry Cyrus, first come first serve.”

“Anyways” Buffy began,”TJ has something to tell Cyrus. TJ?”

TJ looked nervously between Buffy and Cyrus. He all of a sudden felt woozy and nauseous, like he might faint.”Uhhhhhh.”

Cyrus was extremely concerned for the boy in front of him, and asked,”Teej, what is it?”

TJ felt the group’s individual stare’s on him. He couldn’t stand this. Why was Buffy being so pushy with him? This all came out of nowhere. It must be a nightmare. He was gonna wake up any second now. Any second now? Nope this was real life. This was happening.

TJ was about to say something, but as soon as he opened his mouth, he threw up all over the lunch table. Now there were more than three pairs of eyes staring at him. Wasting no more time, TJ made a beeline to the bathroom. 

Cyrus would find out what Buffy had done later. Right now, he needed to go find TJ. Luckily it wasn’t difficult. He was in the nearest bathroom, splashing his face with cold water. 

“TJ?”

As soon as TJ looked up at Cyrus, he ran over to one of the toilets, and barfed again. Cyrus walked over to him and rubbed his back until he was done. 

TJ sat up and moaned as he leaned his head on the wall of the bathroom stall. He clenched his stomach with one hand, and wiped his mouth with his other arm. 

“Are you ok? Do you need me to get you some water? I can help you get to the nurse if-”

“Underdog!” even with his heavily congested voice, he was adorable.”I’m fine, really.”

“Fine? TJ, you looked like you were gonna have a panic attack, and then you threw up. Twice! What’s going on?”

TJ started sniffling.”I don’t wanna talk about it.” he sobbed,”I’m not ready.” TJ buried his head in his hands, but the tears wouldn’t stop.

“Oh, TJ.”Cyrus wrapped him up in a hug.”It’s ok, you don’t have to tell me.”

Once TJ’s sobs were back to sniffles, he pulled back from the hug.’Thanks, Cyrus.”

“No problem. Here, let me take you to the nurse.” Cyrus said as he stood up and extended a hand to TJ.

TJ got up too quickly, and almost stumbled over, but Cyrus caught him.”Whoah, careful.”

“Cyrus, I appreciate the help, but I can get to the nurse on my own. Besides, I don’t want you to be late to class.”

“I didn’t ask if you needed me to take you to the nurse’s office, I told you what I’m gonna do.”

“Cy-rus!” TJ whined.

“Tee-Jay!” Cyrus mocked him.”If you keep arguing, then I’m gonna be really late to class.”

TJ smiled and rolled his eyes.”Fine.”

Cyrus walked TJ to the nurse, and hugged him goodbye. While he did a good job at covering it up on the walk over, he was really worried about TJ. What could Buffy have wanted him to say to gage such a reaction? He didn’t know what she had done, but he was already mad at her. Anyone that upsets TJ better be ready for a long lecture from Cyrus.

Despite TJ’s protesting, the nurse called TJ’s mom, and told her to come pick her son up. Once TJ got into the front seat of his mom’s car, he clutched his stomach once again. The woozy feeling was coming back because he knew his mom would have some questions.

“What happened?”

“I threw up at lunch.” he stated.

“Well ya, I know that. Why didn’t you tell me that you were feeling sick this morning?”

“Because I wasn’t.”

They were stopped at a red light, so TJ’s mom reached over and felt his forehead.”You don’t have a fever. That’s weird.” The light turned green, and the sudden movement made TJ feel dizzy.

“Is something bothering you, sweetie.” And that was it. That was the million dollar question. He wasn’t about to say,”Ya, Buffy tried to force me out of the closet, and I freaked out.” so he just shrugged.”I guess not.” His mom raised an eyebrow but she didn’t push him any further. 

“Are you at least feeling better?” she asked.

“A little, I guess.” he mumbled.

He went up to his room to lie down. He had lots of texts from Cyrus asking him if he was ok. He gladly responded to those saying that he was fine. He wasn’t, but Cyrus didn’t need to know that. He also got a couple texts from Buffy.

Buffy: TJ, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.

Buffy: I really didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.

Buffy: Please tell me that you’re ok.

TJ didn’t respond to her texts. He wasn’t ready to talk to her. Cyrus would probably tell her that he was ok anyway. 

Back at school, Cyrus was furious with Buffy.”What did you do to him? What could you have possibly said to upset him like that? Why would you do that?”

Buffy couldn’t really answer any of those questions without outing TJ, so she didn’t.

“Cyrus, I’m sorry-”

“Don’t apologize to me, apologize to him!”

“I did! I just texted him that-”

“Oh great, I’m sure that made him feel all better.” Cyrus said sarcastically.”And you never answered my question. What did you do?”

“I can’t really answer that.”

“Why not!” Cyrus was getting really frustrated.

“Because TJ wouldn’t want me to.” Cyrus seemed to accept that answer.

“Ok then don’t. But we” he pointed to Buffy then himself,”Are not all good.”

“Cyrus! I didn’t mean to hurt him.”

“I know, but I’m still mad.” Buffy knew that he would be upset. The more and more that she thought about what she had done, the more she realized how wrong it was.

Later before basketball practice, Andi went to talk to Buffy. She had put two and two together, and realized what Buffy wanted TJ to tell Cyrus.

“Buffy, hey! What you did at lunch really wasn’t cool. How could you do that to TJ?” Andi was so confused as to why Buffy would do that.

Buffy teared up a bit.”Because, I know that I’ll never get to be with Marty, but they actually have a chance. If I couldn’t be happy, I at least want Cyrus to be happy.”

Andi’s demeanor softened.”Buffy, I’m sorry that that happened to you, but you really shouldn’t have done that.”

“I know. I just didn’t want Cyrus to lose his chance at a relationship like I did.”

When Buffy went home she texted Cyrus.

Buffy: Are we cool? Do you still hate me?

It only took Cyrus a few minutes to reply, but when he did, she was relieved.

Cyrus: We’re not cool yet, but I don’t hate you. I could never hate you.

When Buffy came to school the next day, she became even more concerned. TJ didn’t come to school. DId he really stay home because of her. Oh no, this was terrible. It was all her fault. TJ didn’t come to school because of her. She felt even worse than she did before. Buffy didn’t understand when people say that guilt was eating them alive, until now. She had messed up, big time. After Marty had turned her down, she thought that rejection must be the worst feeling in the world. Wrong. Guilt was worse. 

It definitely didn’t help that Cyrus was being cold to her. Cyrus had never been so furious with her before. He couldn’t pretend that everything between them was ok, because it really wasn’t. When Cyrus texted Buffy last night, he meant what he said. He could never hate Buffy, but she was on thin ice. 

“Is TJ gonna come sit with us?” Andi asked during lunch, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

“No, he’s not. He didn’t come to school today.” Cyrus said staring daggers at Buffy.

“Cyrus! I know I messed up, but I’m gonna try to fix it, I swear!” 

Cyrus sighed.”I know, I just....I hate seeing him upset. It’s whatever.”

Buffy really wanted to ask him about his feelings for TJ, but that plan backfired lastime so she bit her tongue. 

TJ wasn’t answering her texts, so she had no choice. Once the school day was over, she walked to TJ’s house. He probably didn’t want to see her, wait no, he definitely didn’t want to see her, but she needed to make sure that he was ok. And maybe she would get to explain herself. 

Buffy knocked on the door, and took a deep breath. This was the right thing to do, right? TJ’s mom answered the door.

“Oh hi Buffy, are you here to see TJ?”

“Yes! Hi! Where is he?”

“He’s up in his room. He hasn’t been in a great mood since yesterday, so it would be great if you could cheer him up.”

Buffy felt another pang of guilt in her chest knowing that she was the one that’s causing TJ so much distress.

“Ok, thanks Ms. Kippen.”

TJ was laying in bed, sick. He woke up that morning with a cold that he probably caught from Cyrus. As sick as his was, he was relieved that he didn’t have to go to school. He couldn’t face anyone at school, especially Buffy.

He heard a knock on his bedroom door, and assumed it was his mom.

“Come in.”

When Buffy walked in to TJ’s room, she was relieved that he was sick, and not avoiding her.

TJ was the opposite of relieved. He saw Buffy, and started to panic.”What are you doing here?” he choked out.

“It’s ok TJ, calm down. I’m here to apologize.”

TJ took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down.”Ya I-um -sniff- I got your texts.”

“You didn’t respond. I was kinda worried that you stayed home because of…...what I did.”

TJ shrugged.”Well thankfully, Cyrus made me sick.”

Buffy winced. Thankfully? That kinda hurt. Not that she didn’t deserve it. “Focus Buffy, we’re here to apologize and explain.” she thought.

“Listen TJ, I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. It wasn’t my place. I really didn’t wanna hurt you, and I just didn’t think it through.”

TJ reached over to get tissue as he said,”Why did you do that? I mean -achoo- I just don’t get it.”

And so Buffy told him. She told him all about her feelings for Marty, and the sting of rejection she felt. She told him about how she thought that he might like Cyrus, and how she didn’t want TJ to blow his chance. At one point Buffy started tearing up, and TJ handed her a tissue. That’s when he got the Buffy stamp of approval. He would be a great boyfriend for Cyrus.

“That sucks, but -sniff- please never do that again. I’m just -sniff- not ready to be out.”

“And I’ll respect that from now on. I’m really sorry.”

“I know and -cough- and I partially forgive you. Part of me’s still upset.”

Buffy sighed.”I understand. Thanks for at least partially forgiving me.” she joked. TJ and her laughed until TJ’s laughing turned into a coughing fit. 

“Are you gonna be ok?” Buffy asked.

“Ya, it just a cold.” TJ sneezed.

“That’s not what I meant.”

TJ took a moment to reply.”Ya -sniff- I’ll be fine.”

Buffy smiled.”Good. I should probably get going.” right before Buffy got up she added.”Cyrus is really mad at me for what I did.”

“Wait, you told him?” TJ was starting to panic again.

“No, I didn’t! He doesn’t know. I won’t tell him, don’t worry.”

TJ breathed a sigh of relief.”Thanks.”

“He’s just worried for you.” She noticed a blush paint TJ’s pale face.

“I thought he might be. He’s a really great friend.”

“Awww” Buffy teased.

“Shut up.” TJ mumbled.

“He really cares about you, ya know?”

TJ blushed even more.”I know. I care about him a lot too.”

“Awwwwwww.” Buffy cooed again. This time TJ gave her a light shove.

“Buffy, stop.” he giggled.

“C’mon! It’s adorable. Toxic TJ Kippen has a crush on the adorkable Cy-”

“Buffy seriously, stop.”The smile was wiped off his face.”I don’t want my mom to hear.”

“Oh, sorry.” she whispered.

“Don’t be. About that at least.” he replied smugly. 

“I hope you feel better.” Buffy said as she left.

“Thanks -cough-. Oh, and Buffy?”

“Ya?” she turned as she was in the doorway.

“Don’t tell Cyrus that he made me sick. Tell him that I have a stomach bug, or something like that. I don’t want him to feel bad.”

“Awwwwwwww!”

“Buffy!”

“I will. That’s really sweet of you.”

“It’s nothing. He’d do the same… And don’t start swooning again!”

“He wouldn’t do the same. He’s a terrible liar.” They both laughed.

“Tell Cyrus that I forgive you. I do, and I don’t want him to fight with his best friend.”

Buffy opened her mouth to give an exaggerated swoon, but TJ shook his head.”Bye, TJ.”

“Bye.”

Right after Buffy left, TJ received a text.

Buffy: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

And it had about one thousand heart emojis next to it.

TJ couldn’t help but smile. A couple of years ago, if someone did something to him like what Buffy had done, he never would’ve forgiven them. Every since he met Cyrus, he’s changed in the best way possible. He knew that Buffy wasn’t ill intended, and she was a good person. She shouldn’t have done what she did, but there was nothing he could do about it now. She was sorry, and he really did forgive her. Buffy found it in her heart to forgive him before, so at least he could return the favor.

A couple of hours later, he got a text from Cyrus.

Cyrus: Buffy told me that you forgave her. Is that true?

TJ: I did. We worked it out.

Cyrus: Great! I wasn’t very good at staying mad at Buffy.

TJ: You did have too. I mean, I guess I appreciate it? I never wanna drive a wedge between you and any of your friends.

Cyrus: You didn’t. Are you feeling ok? Buffy told me you have a stomach bug.

TJ: I’m feeling a lot better.

Well that part was only half true. He was feeling better about the whole Buffy situation, but he wasn’t any less sick. Of course, Cyrus didn’t need to know that.

Cyrus: Do you want me to come over?

TJ really wanted Cyrus to come over, but then he would know that it was his fault that TJ was sick, and TJ didn’t want Cyrus to feel bad.

TJ: It’s fine. I don’t wanna get you sick.

Cyrus: I’m sure you won’t.

TJ: I’m sure I will.

Cyrus: Fine

Phew. Crisis averted.

Cyrus: Facetime?

Ugg, No! Any other time, TJ would be ecstatic, but not today.

TJ: I’m kinda tired.

Cyrus: Please! Just for a couple of minutes!

TJ could almost hear Cyrus’ pleading voice. He could almost see his adorable puppy eyes. He couldn’t say no, it was impossible.

TJ: Sure

Cyrus: Yay!

Then, TJ got a facetime request from Cyrus. This shouldn’t be that hard. Who was he kidding? Lying to Cyrus was so difficult. Even if it was a harmless lie, even if it was just to protect Cyrus’ feelings.

“Hey, Teej. How ya feeling.”

“Ok I guess. I-” TJ started having a coughing fit.

“TJ? Are you ok?”

“Ya I just-” he kept coughing.”I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You sound like you’re choking.”

“No, I’m fine.”

Cyrus raised an eyebrow.”Ok? Anyway, did Buffy actually come over to your house?”

“Ya she did we...Achoo!” TJ grabbed a tissue.”We talked, and she apologized, and...Achoo!”

“TJ, Do you have a cold?”

“What? No, no! I don’t -sniff- I swear.”

“Well it sure sounds like you do.”

“But I -sniff- don’t!” TJ sneezed a couple of times.

“Oh my god, did I get you sick?” Cyrus’ voice was heavy with guilt.”This is all my fault.” Cyrus face palmed.

“No! You didn’t get me sick!” TJ choked out, trying to suppress another coughing fit.”It’s not your fault.”

“So you’re not sick?”

“No! I mean, I mean yes! I just -sniff- I don’t have a cold.” TJ was really blowing this. Lying to Cyrus was an impossible task.

Cyrus sighed. He seemed irritated.”Hey, so what did Buffy say to you the other day during lunch? If you’re comfortable talking about it.”

TJ sniffed.”If I tell you, I kinda want it to be in person. It’s not really something I feel like -achoo- talking about over facetime. Or text, email, or a phone call.” it wasn’t until Cyrus asked that TJ realized that he was ready to come out. Not to everyone, but at least to Cyrus. Cyrus was a sweet and caring person. What’s the worst that could happen?

“Ok.” Cyrus said.

“Thanks for understand-”

“I’ll be right there.”

“Wait, what!? Cyrus don’t-” but it was too late. Cyrus hung up on him, and was definitely headed over to his house. He had no time to prepare what he was gonna say! He couldn’t put gel in his hair, or even wash it. He couldn’t change or shower, but maybe he still had time to put his contacts in-

Nope, he didn’t. There was the doorbell, and he could hear his mom greeting Cyrus. This was it. There was no turning back. He heard a knock on his door.

As soon as TJ opened the door, Cyrus’ jaw hit the floor.

“Hi?” TJ said almost as a question.

Cyrus shook his head.”Uhh, hey.”

“Ya ya, I know. I look like a -sniff- hot mess.” TJ said ushering Cyrus into his room.

“No, you don't, it's just that I’ve never seen you...like this.” Cyrus tilted his head.”Are you ok?” he added.

“Yes, -cough- I am. This is exactly why I said you shouldn’t come over.” TJ flopped down on his bed.”I knew you would just worry about me.”

Cyrus sat down next to TJ.”Well when I was sick, you didn’t stop worrying about me.”

“But that’s different.”

“No it’s not.”

“Yes it is.”

“How is it different?”

“It just is.”

“How?”

“I don’t know! But you don’t need to worry about me.”

“If I don’t than who will?”

“My mom.”

“Well I have four parents that worry about me, and you still worry about me.”

“Well I just need one parent to worry about me. She gets the job done, trust me.”

“How’s your mom, by the way.”

“She’s good -cough-. We’re doing better now.” Cyrus rubbed TJ’s arm. A couple months ago, TJ’s dad left him and his mom. They had been fighting for a long time, but TJ was really broken up about it at the time. Cyrus had been there for TJ every time he cried, or needed to talk. He was happy to be their for TJ. That’s what friends are for. Friends. 

“That’s great.”

“Yeah. Things are -achoo- better than they’ve been in a -achoo- while now...Achoo!”

Cyrus handed TJ a tissue, and put the box of kleenex on his lap.”Why didn’t you tell me that you have a cold? And don’t even try to tell me that you don’t!”

“Ok fine! I have a cold.”

“But why didn’t you tell me? If I knew sooner I would have brought chicken soup, extra kleenex, cough syrup! It’s the least I could do considering it’s my fault.”

“There it is! That’s the reason I didn’t -sniff- tell you. You’d just blame yourself, and it’s not that big of a deal!”

“And you got Buffy to lie to me too, just so I wouldn’t feel bad.” Cyrus didn’t seem angry, he seems surprised. TJ nodded. “Sorry if I seemed a little annoyed when we were facetiming.”

“It’s ok, Cyrus.”

“Speaking of our facetime, do you still wanna tell me what happened between you and Buffy.”

“Ya, I do.” TJ tried to take a deep breath, but he ended up having another coughing fit. Cyrus patted his back until it was over.”Thanks.”

Another beat of silence past.”So I guess I should get right too it -sniff-.I guess that Buffy found out that...that I like you-”

“TJ-”

“No -cough-, please let me finish first. Thank you. She figured that out, and she wanted me to tell you. She really wanted me to tell you. Yesterday at lunch she -achoo- she basically told me that my crush was obvious -sniff- and that I need to tell you about it. I was mortified to say the least because...because I’ve never come out to anyone. And please -cough- please don’t get mad at Buffy. She’s really sorry.”

“Are you done?”

“Ya. And I know that you don’t like me, but I hope that you still wanna be friends even though I’m...ya.”

“Teej, I really like you. I’ve always like you, a lot. I don’t just wanna be friends with you. I wanna be boyfriends.”

“Really?”

“And I’m really mad at Buffy no matter how sorry she is! She had no right to do that to you and-”

“Whoa whoah whoah, slow down. You like me? You’re…”

“Yes, TJ. I’m gay. And I do really like you. Do you wanna, maybe go out some time?”

“Only if you don’t kill Buffy.”

Cyrus sighed dramatically.”I suppose.”

“Seriously though. Don’t be too mad at -achoo- mad at her. She’s just upset over the whole Marty situation.”

“But she still-”

“If I can forgive her,-sniff- so can you.”

“I guess, but she is gonna get a long, stern, talking to about she shouldn’t medle in other people’s personal lives, especially when it makes them this uncomfortable.”

“Sure, really give her a talking to.”

Cyrus began to lean in to kiss TJ, but then he heard him say,”Wait, I’m sick. I don’t want you to get sick.”

Cyrus laughed,”And I gave it to you yesterday, it’s impossible for me to catch the same cold again so fast.” and he leaned in and sealed the kiss.

The next day, Buffy did get a stern talking to from Cyrus, but he couldn’t stay mad at her for long. He had a sick boyfriend to worry about. 

While Buffy was waiting at her locker, she felt someone tap her shoulder, but it wasn’t Cyrus.

“I know you’ve been avoiding me. Please just talk to me.” it was Marty.

Buffy spun around quickly.”I actually have somewhere to be-”

“No you don’t. I know for a fact that you have a free period right now. I even asked Cyrus to be sure.”

Buffy deserved that.”Fine, ya got me. What is it?”

“What is it?! Buffy, you run away from me in the hallways, you don’t answer my texts, you avoid me in class! I know what I said, can I just please take it back?”

“What? Why? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I lied ok? It’s just that, I already had my heart broken with you the first time, and I was afraid to have it broken again. I guess I didn’t realize that not being with you was breaking my heart already.”

“Oh.”

“Is that all you have to say? Oh?”

“Sorry, I’m just surprise. And kinda flattered. So what does this mean?”

“It means we should go to the spoon tomorrow, and maybe a movie afterwards. But not as like a group thing, just the two of us.”

“Did you just ask me out?”

“Well technically it wasn’t a question but, yes.”

Buffy laughed.”I’d love to. That sounds amazing.”

“Great! So tomorrow?”

“Yes, see you there.”

Buffy couldn’t believe it! She couldn’t wait to tell Andi and Cyrus! Or maybe she should tell Andi that she was super excited to go on a date with Marty, and then play it down when she tells Cyrus. She didn’t want to make him feel too bad about her and Andi both having boyfriends while he doesn’t. Maybe she could just tell him casually over text. 

“Hey Buffy! What were you and Marty talking about?” Cyrus asked.

Well there goes her plan.”Hey Cy! Marty was just telling me that...he really does like me, and he asked me out.”

“Oh my gosh! This is amazing! I’m so happy for you!’ Cyrus gave Buffy a hug. She was surprised that Cyrus was happy for her, what surprised her was what he said next.

“Now you, Andi, and I all have boyfriends.”

“Wait what?!”

“What?”

“You have a-”

“Shhhhhh Buffy!”

“Sorry, sorry. You have a boyfriend!?” she whisper yelled.

“As a matter of fact, I do!”

“Is it who I think it is?”

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.”

“Cyrus! C’mon, you know who.”

Cyrus smiled.”Yes, I do. But please say it?”

Buffy sighed.”You’re dating, TJ?”

“Yup!” Cyrus’ face lit up with joy. 

“Cyrus! That’s amazing! Since when?”

“Since yesterday. He said that he was ready to tell me what you were bugging him about-” Buffy’s smile disappeared. Even though she was forgiven, she still felt guilty.”And I went over to his house, and we talked, and he wants to be my boyfriend, and I wanna be his boyfriend too.”

“Well we should go on a double date sometime.”

“Or a triple date. We can’t forget about Jonah and Andi.”

“Of course.” Buffy smiled.”Are you doing anything later, or do you have time to get baby taters?”

“Sorry but I can’t. My boyfriend’s at home, sick right now, so I’m gonna go see him.”

“You’re too sweet to him.”

“Well maybe you’re just not sweet enough to Marty.”

They both laughed, and spent the rest of their free period together. Things were back to normal with the good hair crew. Well, better than normal.

Later that day, TJ heard a knock on the front door.”Coming!” he yelled with his rough voice. He was feeling much better than yesterday, but his mom still made him stay home.

TJ opened the door, and smiled at his boyfriend.”You know, you really didn’t have to do all of this.” he said as he let Cyrus in. Cyrus was carrying chicken soup, extra kleenex, and cough syrup. Just like he said he would.

“Yes I do. You’re home alone.”

“I can -sniff- take care of myself, Underdog.”

TJ and Cyrus watched a movie together on the couch, and if you asked them what it was about they wouldn’t be able to tell you. They were too busy focusing on eachother. Cyrus rested his head on TJ’s chest, and TJ wrapped an arm around Cyrus’ waist. They were perfectly content just like that.

And they eventually did go on the triple date.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's been a while since I've poster a one shot. I thought of this idea a couple months ago, but I didn't finish it until now. I also really felt the need to make fun of Jamber. I can't help myself. Leave a comment or a Kudos if you enjoyed reading!


End file.
